


Clinique y algo más que amor

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo fluffy e intrascendental.<br/>En el cual: Cuando se trata de ganar, Minho no gusta de nada menor a la medalla de oro. ¿O puedo que no siempre sea así?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinique y algo más que amor

**Author's Note:**

> [Universo: Mirrow]

Ha ido del Tokio Dome al aeropuerto, de ahí con la minivan a su propio departamento para dejar las cosas, ha cogido uno de sus maletines de hombro y con las mismas se ha venido al departamento de su novio. Jonghyun le ha dicho que acaba de salir, “pero…”, luego agregó que ha ido a la tienda, porque las llaves de Minho –que incluyen las de su auto- siguen en el bol. Se ha sentado en la superficie suave más cercana –ah, delicioso sofá- y ha sacado el móvil para rezongar a su pareja ya que él ha hecho todo, ¡todo!, para que estas 3 semanas sin verse no se prolongue siquiera un minuto más de lo debido, y aquel otro, corazón de piedra, se ha ido a pasear a la cuadra o quién sabe qué.

No que le haya avisado, ya que iba a ser una sorpresa, de esas de buen novio. Pero ha checado con él que estaba en su departamento y que no había actividad con el grupo ni nada.

A Minho se le atraganta el mousse de chocolate que sorbía del empaque. “¡Hyung!” Nada más entrar en el departamento ha visto desde el pequeño vestíbulo sus piernas largas sobresalir. Y nada. Le ha despertado montándose en él, se han besado lo que debiera bastar para una semana y “hyung, no debiste”, “hyung, yo hubiera podido ir a tu departamento”, “hyung—te estás durmiendo”. Lo que, en efecto, es cierto. Aunque Changmin ponga toda su voluntad en elevar las cejas –sin lograr abrir los ojos-, fruncir y negar, antes de volver a relajar el rostro al dormir otra vez.

El maletín pequeño que ve cerca a sus pies, Minho lo conoce: es su _equipo_ de ducha. Su novio es un bobo maniático y cuadriculado. Debería despertarlo y obligarlo a ver al menos una de las películas de las que se ha privado para poder disfrutarlo juntos. Sin embargo, no lo hace. No lo hace porque ese bobo maniático adormilado ha venido a verlo directo de su último concierto; lo nota porque aún lleva rastros de base e iluminador plateado en los pómulos, restos de escarcha entre los cabellos y la marca de los auriculares de comunicación con el backstage se le nota en los laterales de la nuca. Diantre, sólo le falta el micrófono en la mano.

“Hyung, vamos. A la cama.” Changmin tiene el rostro laxo de cansancio y sueño, por eso balbucea “pero; ducha; estar contigo”. Tiene la cara más graciosa, como de muerto viviente, y eso tiene a Minho riendo mientras le empuja hasta su habitación. “Mañana te duchas. Yo tengo tus cosas. Mañana, hyung. Ahora a dormir”. Minho logra que se meta con torpeza en un pijama antes de tumbarse ambos en la cama. Chagmin estira el brazo y dice “enacá”, lo cual Minho traduce como un _ven acá_ , y obedece.

Por eso Changmin sabe fuertemente a café, piensa Minho. Está demente por no haber descansado antes de venir. O, al menos, avisarle para que él sea quien vaya al departamento del otro y no al revés. Siempre tiene que ser el _mejor novio_ , siempre el _te extraño más_ dicho con acciones. Eso lo colma y lo enerva al mismo tiempo –porque para Minho todo es una competencia, también-.

Se estira para robarle un beso o dos. Changmin responde por reflejo unos segundos antes de volver a la inconsciencia. Minho ríe contra sus labios. Se aparta apenas, y se pregunta, mirándole, si algún día podrá ganarle. Es cuando se le agrandan los ojos como niño ante árbol de navidad, y sale de la cama a toda prisa.

Minho va a ser el mejor novio del mundo.

Las botellitas de vidrio, plástico y metal suenan entre sus brazos y contra las sábanas cuando las tira en ellas, justo al lado de la cabeza de Changmin quien ni se inmuta.

Todas las coordinoonas del mundo coinciden en algo: gritar a los artistas por lo menos 382 mil veces por no desmaquillarse como debe ser. “¡Eso te mata la piel!”

Minho comienza con una toallita húmeda. Retira el exceso de maquillaje por acá, por allá, despacio y con paciencia. Espuma limpiadora – _luces como el yeti, hyung; ¡instagram!_ \- y limpia con una toalla empapada. Tónico facial, y hay que soplar para que volatilice más rápido. Suero facial nocturno ¡y listo! El serum huele riquísimo, así que olfatea las mejillas de Changmin luego de devolver todos los menjunjes a su sitio. Se adormila tendido así a su lado. Oye el “te amo, Minho” que le susurra nítido su novio, reptando un brazo por sobra su espalda y cintura, estrujándolo un segundo.

_Ugh!,_ murmura Minho. Es que nunca nunca nunca podrá ganar, ¿verdad?


End file.
